Various types of straightening machines have been provided in the past for a variety of workpieces. It is believed, however, that motor armature assemblies have not enjoyed the benefit of automatic straightening on machines particularly adapted therefor.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a straightening machine particularly adapted to handle and to straighten efficiently motor armature assemblies and the like in the form of cylindrical workpieces having diametrically enlarged intermediate sections which may comprise a rotor and reduced diameter opposite end sections coaxial with the intermediate section and which may comprise opposite end portions of a unitary shaft or oppositely extending coaxial but discrete shafts associated with the rotor.